Sibling Rivalry!
by Itachi vs Renji
Summary: Ever hear the phrase "Sibling rivalry?" Well, this fic is basically it! Help the crew of Itachi vs Renji and give some ideas for siblings and their accidents. Arigatou!
1. SasuIta

Anime Siblings 1: Itachi and Sasuke

Sasuke's POV

* * *

"I swear it wasn't my fault, Mom! It was Nii-san's fault!" I yell at Mom. Nii-san says I broke the bowl. I say it was his fault.

"Sasuke-kun, hush. Itachi-san. Did you break my bowl?"

"No Mother. Sasuke-kun broke it," Nii-san says.

"Well, of course he'll deny it!" I say.

"OK Sasuke, nani's _your _side of the story?" Father asks me. I tell him.

"It was _your _fault!" Nii-san yells. It _so _wasn't my fault.

He was the one to throw the shoe at me and break it. I know he threw it at me. And then Mom's prized flower bowl fell off the table and broke.

_"Sasuke, nani'd you do?" _Nii-san asks before running away. I growled at him and then Father yells at me to ask nani I did.

_"It was Nii-san's fault!" _I say. And now I'm here, in front of Mom and Father, telling them nani Nii-san did.

I know Nii-san knows it was _his _fault that Mom's bowl broke. I know it.

Itachi's POV

Sasuke-kun _has _to tell Mother and Father lies... OK, so I _did_ throw the shoe, but Sasuke-kun saw it and got out of the way and then the shoe hit the floral bowl Mother cherishes and it fell off the table and then it broke.

"Nii-san! You _know _you broke the bowl, now say it!" Sasuke-kun yells. I poke his forehead and he slaps my hand away. I snicker because it was funny.

"Itachi-san, you shouldn't laugh at this. I _will _found out who broke my floral bowl and whichever one of you did it will be punished severly. Do I make myself clear?" Mother asks. Sasuke-kun and I nod.

"Good. Now, who did it?" I point at Sasuke-kun and he points at me. Mother and Father sigh.

"How about this Honey? We just punish them both," Father suggests.

"NOO!!" Sasuke-kun and I yell.

"Sasuke, Itachi, don't argue when the adults are talking," Mother scolds.

"But he did it!" we both say and point at each other.

"Ita-san, _you _did it!" Sasuke-kun yells. I growl. Everyone who knows me knows I hate it when I'm called "Ita-san."

"Well, _Sasu, _I didn't break the bowl, whether you say it or not," I tell him. He growls and kicks my leg. I busted out laughing. He was red from anger because I called him his "cutesy nickname," how Mother calls it anyway.

"Sasu! Apologize to Itachi right now!" Mother yells.

"I'm fine Mother, I knew he was going to do that, so that's why I did it. I knew the consequences, so there's no need for an apology," I tell her.

"Well, I still want to know who broke the bowl," Mother says. Father sighed and stood up. He whispered something in Mother's ear and she giggled and nodded. And then that brings up a question I need answered.

Nani is it with girls and giggles?

"OK, whoever broke the bowl doesn't do their chores for a week," Mother announced.

"I did it!" Sasuke yelled. Mother grabbed his ear and walked to his room.

"Ahh, so Sasuke-kun did it. Did you really do it, Itachi?" Father asks.

"I didn't do it Father, I swear," I tell him. He shrugs.

"So even when your chores were concerned, you still stuck with your answer? I'm impressed."

"Hai, arigatou," I say and hear Sasuke-kun and Mother talking to each other. Mother then comes in and smiles.

"Well, at least now I know Sasu told the truth. OK, Itachi, you go and tell him that you're proud he told the truth."

"Huh??"

"Itachi..."

"Nani? Why though?"

"Itachi..." Mother says in a warning tone and I leave for Sasuke's room. I see him on his bed, looking out the window.

Sasuke's POV

"Hey Squirt," Nii-san says as he jumps on my bed. I growl at him.

"Don't call me 'Squirt,' Nii-san," I tell him.

"OK Little Dude," he says and pokes my forehead.

"And don't poke my forehead."

"Too bad. That's one habit I'm sticking to," he says.

"You broke Mom's flower bowl," I tell him.

"That's 'floral' bowl and no, I didn't break it. You admitted that you were the one that broke it in the living room," Nii-san says.

"Because I don't have to do my chores!"

"Newsflash, you still are going to do your chores. Mother said that so she knew who actually broke her floral bowl," Nii-san tells me.

"NANI?!" I look at him and see him snickering.

"You fell for it!" he says and falls off the bed.

"I wonder why we're related sometimes," I say outloud.

"Oh, we're related because one night, Mother and Father got into bed and then- NOT THIS CONVERSATION AGAIN!!" I yell at him. He told me how babies were made when I asked him when I was five.

"Well, you're the one who wanted to know." I growl.

"Ita-san, are you done telling Sasu how proud you are that he told the truth?" Mother calls out to me.

"I'm proud of you for telling the truth. HAI MOTHER!!" Nii-san says before leaving.

"You won this time Nii-san, but next you're going down," I vow before seeing Father come in. He will go down. That's a promise... I WILL GET MY REVENGE!!

* * *

Just wait, Sasuke-kun. Someone will get revenge on your brother. OK, how'd it go? This is another experimental story. If you like it, then we'll keep going. If not, ehh... Anyway, Hiei and Yukina from Yu Yu Hakusho are our next targets. If you have any siblings or ideas, tell us and we'll be sure to use them. They will make it in.

And if we made a sibling story, like ItaSasu here, and you have another idea, then just say it. It will be used! Arigatou from the members of Itachi vs Renji!

Cookie-chan, LeiciaBoo, Tanner (Monkey)


	2. HieiYuki

Anime Siblings 2: Hiei and Yukina

Yukina's POV

* * *

Nii-san was the one who threw the snowball or should I say _iceball?_

_"Yukina-chan, how could you?"_ Nii-san said as he ran away, leaving me to blame. And now Kurama-kun is in the hospital.

"OK, we're going to figure out who broke Kurama-kun's arm, even if we have to move to plan D," Botan-chan said.

"Plan D?" Yusuke-kun asks.

"Is there a problem with that, Yusuke?"

"No."

"Good. Now Yukina-chan, did you throw the iceball?"

"No."

"Well, then Hiei threw it."

"NANI?!" Nii-san yells. He just refuses to admit the truth that he broke his best friend's arm.

Hiei's POV

OK, Baka thinks I threw the iceball that broke Fox Boy's arm because Yukina-chan refuses to say that she broke his arm. She saw it coming and didn't warn Kurama that the iceball was coming!

"I don't know _why _I'm the one to blame."

"So, are you saying your little sister threw it?"

"Hai! Wait..." Everyone, including Yukina-chan, started to laugh.

"OK, is there something I missed along the lines here?"

"No, you're just being a retard," Spirit Boy says. I run over to him, but of course the nurse that's watching over Kurama stops me.

"You try to fight in this hospital, you'll be thrown out of here!" she barked. Or he? I nod and when the she/he leaves, I growl.

"Bitch."

"Hiei-san." I turn and jump back when I see Baka batting her eyelashes. Ughh...

"Did _you _break Kurama-kun's arm?"

"For the last Goddamn time, _no!_"

"Come on..."

"Oh geez."

"Who's going to be the first person to see Shuichi?"

"I AM!!" I say before running out the door.

"Uh, OK? Follow me." The nurse takes me into Fox Boy's room and leaves.

"Hiei-san, why'd you have to break me arm?" Kurama asks as soon as the nurse leaves.

"It's too... _white _in here."

"Hiei, it's a hospital. Of course the rooms and hallways will be painted with white paint."

"Could they try to be creative a bit with, I don't know, _black?_"

"Ohh, black is the most _creative _color in the rainbow," Kurama says in a sarcastic voice.

"Shut up before I break your legs."

"Hai..."

"Anyway, I have to ask you something."

"Hai?"

"Is that nurse a girl or a boy?"

"Hiei!"

"Nani? Is it bad to ask something I don't know?"

"Hai! Very!"

"Well then, that sucks... Can I ask another question?"

"Nani?"

"Why do ningens like Kuwabara ask a question they already know the answer to?"

"Oh, I... don't... know..."

"You suck. I'm leaving." I stood up and left. He's boring sometimes. Well, out to let the others see him.

Yukina's POV

"Yukina-chan, do you know why Hiei threw that iceball?"

"No."

"Do you know who he was targeting?"

"Well, it looked like me, but then it hit Kurama-kun, so I think he was aiming for Kurama-kun." I don't like to be questioned, so this was hard.

"And- I'm out. Be careful, he's very boring," Nii-san says as he walks out of Kurama-kun's room. Botan-chan runs into the room and shuts the door.

"On no you're not!" Yusuke-kun says as he grabes Nii-san's cloak and makes sure he doesn't leave.

"Nani?!"

"Shut up. Botan's paying me to do this, so shut your little mouth." Nii-san smacks him.

"At least let me go!" Yusuke does and fortunatly, Nii-san stays.

"OK... I know! Let's play 'Charades'!" Kazuma yells, silencing when the nurse comes into the room we were in.

"Charades?" Nii-san and I ask.

"Charades? Boring!"

"Shut up Urameshi!"

"You shut up!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!! THIS IS A HOSPITAL, SO NO YELLING!!" the nurse screams at them.

"OK," they both say as the nurse leaves.

"Wow... OK, Charades it is." Kazuma was about to stand up when Botan-chan came out.

"Ohayo guys! Kurama-kun says he really doesn't know who threw the iceball, so we're practically screwed!"

"Yukina-chan, don't repeat that," Nii-san warns.

"Hai."

"Anyway, I decided to try an experiment."

"Experiment?"

"To see who threw the iceball." I still didn't know how she was going to do it. It seemed almost impossible to do it, but knowing Botan-chan, she knows how to make something impossible possible.

"C'mon." She leaves the room and we all follow. We're in the forest before we know it. Weird...

Hiei's POV

OK, Baka thinks that she can try an experiment to know who threw the iceball. I didn't! I'm being honest!

"Is this where Kurama's arm was broken?" Baka asks.

"Who knows?" I ask.

"Yukina-chan, is this where Kurama-kun's arm was broken?"

"Hai." Botan makes a snowball and hands one to Yukina-chan.

"OK, where was Kurama standing?"

"Right here." Yukina-chan stood in the spot where Fox Boy's arm was broken.

"OK, I'm standing right here. Now, where was Hiei-san standing?" I walk over and stand at the spot she wanted to know.

"OK, now Yukina-chan, you go and throw the snowball. I made sure there isn't anyway ice in it, so throw it and try to hit me." Yukina awkwardly walked over to me and got in a throwing position. She threw it, but it almost made it to Baka. It missed her by about three feet.

"Good arm, but it wouldn't have hit Kurama-kun that way." She makes a new snowball and hands it to me.

"You throw it now."

"Ehh?"

"_Now._"

"OK, OK! Geez..." She runs back to the spot and I throw it. It does hit her.

"Hiei-san, you threw the iceball!"

"Oh God dammit." Yusuke lifts me up and runs away.

"Let me go, you dumbass!!"

"No way!" He runs away and now, I'm with him... damn.

Yukina's POV

It's been three hours since Nii-san was taken away by Yusuke-kun after Botan-chan says Nii-san threw the iceball that broke Kurama-kun's arm. I'm all by myself at the spot where Botan-chan did the experiment.

"Hmm..." I look and see ice on a tree branch.

"Maybe..." I break the ice off the branch it was on and covered it in snow. I roll it and I make an iceball. I walk to the spot Nii-san was standing when the actual iceball was thrown. I get in a throwing position and throw it as hard as I can. It blazes passed the spot where Kurama-kun was standing.

"Huh... So maybe I _did _throw the iceball... Hehehe..." Just to let you know, I'm _not _always the sweet koorime people think I am. Think about that for a moment...

* * *

Oh geez. Kill Koorime alert! OK, the next siblings, InuYasha and Sesshomaru. Arigatou for demonalchemist5 for the siblings and DreamerAngel16 for the "accident."


	3. InuSess

Anime Siblings 3: InuYasha and Sesshomaru

InuYasha's POV

* * *

Geez, I told Nii-san not to drink that vodka and beer, but does he _ever _listen to me? No!! Now Dad is pissed off because his new truck is all destroyed!

_"InuYasha, how could you do such a thing?!" _Dad had said after Sesshomaru had told him that _I _had totaled the truck, even though I don't even know how to drive. Oh, and Dad believes him!

"But Dad, Nii-san was drinking vodka and- He didn't _drink, _InuYasha!" Dad roars at me. Sesshomaru is laying on the couch, sleeping. Well, he's gonna wake up with a hangover, that's for sure!

"Well, smell his breath! It'll smell like beer and vodka!"

"Really?" Dad walked over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's POV

I heard the suggestion InuYasha had said and, despite the hangover I have, I stood up.

"Ohayo." Dad stops and turns to InuYasha.

"If he was drunk, he'd have a hangover, wouldn't he?" InuYasha nods awkwardly.

"So?"

"Sesshomaru, do you have a hangover?"

"Nani? Of course not. I'd have to drink to have a hangover, wouldn't I?"

"See InuYasha?"

"He'll deny it so he won't have his ass handled!" Dad grabs InuYasha's neck and lifts him up.

"There will _not _be any swearing in my house! Understood?!" He nods and Dad lets him go.

"Well, I know for a fact that Sesshomaru has had at least three beers and six bottles of vodka!" InuYasha yells. Oh, he's gonna _die _later, when Dad and Mom aren't home.

"InuYasha! Shut your mouth!"

"Nani?!"

"InuYasha, shut your damn mouth!"

"Oh, I can't swear but you can?"

"Hai! Because I'm the father and you're just a teen!" He threw him to the ground.

"Oh, my beautiful new, five million yen truck!" InuYasha and I give him a shocked look.

"F-five mi-million yen truck?!" we squweak out.

"Hai! And when your mother gets home InuYasha, I'm telling her about the truck and see the punishment you'll get." He stormed out.

"Well Nii-san, looks like you've really done it now!" InuYasha tells me. I growl.

"You were the one that crashed the truck, not me!" We growl at each other. This was _war._

InuYasha's POV

Me and Nii-san are growling at each other. Dad left the room, my damn neck hurts, and I know Sesshomaru isn't telling the truth to save his ass.

"Why don't you tell the damn truth Nii-san?! It's not hard!"

"Well, why can't _you _tell the thruth? Too scared?" I growled at him. Then he gets a sly smirk.

"Nani?"

"Or are you afraid that Dad and Mom'll ground you so you won't see that miko Kagome-chan?" I growl and bite his head. He growls back and he hits me back. Then before I know it, we're on the ground, biting and pulling each other's hair.

"Admit it! You just don't want to be grounded so you can to see Kagome-chan!" Nii-san yells.

"You admit the fact that you don't want to keep your _girlfriends _waiting!" He smacks me hard.

"Kagura-chan and Rin-chan are _not _my girlfriends! They're just friends that are girls!"

"That goes for Kagome-chan!"

"Really?" His smirk comes back and this time, it's bigger.

"Shut up, Nii-san."

"Nani?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" I punch his face and it sends him flying across the room. He growls. I groaned painfully because my fist was bruised.

"Damn, you have a glass jaw," I say to him as I shake my hand. I stole a glance from him and see him wipe some blood away from his mouth.

"Well, you have a good fist and throw some good ass throws." He stood up wobbly.

"Nani?!" I can't believe he complimented me. It's usually "Little bother! You suck!" And then I think, "Little bother? What the hell?" My nii-san is so weird at times. Then I feel his fist against my cheek and I'm thrown across the room.

"Nani? Aww, great." He knew that the compliments would get me thinking.

"But then again, you always had a weak mind." He snickered and that gave me a chance to hit him, but then my hair is pulled.

"InuYasha!" I look back and groan. It was Mom.

Sesshomaru's POV

Oh shit. InuYasha's busted by Mom.

"InuYasha! Why are you fighting with Sesshomaru?!" Why is it that the little guy is picked on yet the older guy is never picked on?

"He started it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Hai, you did! It all started with Dad's new truck!"

"Nani? Ohh, your father was telling me about this." She let me down and sat on the couch.

"Well, tell me your side of the story." She looked at me and I sighed. Nii-san _will _kill me later, but... It's better than getting Dad mad at you.

"OK, when Dad comes home with a new, shiny, expensive-looking truck, Nii-san watches him until he falls asleep. Then, he looks around the kitchen and finds Dad's keys to the truck. He grabs me and shoves me into the truck and drives away." Sesshomaru glares at me, but Mom looks at me to go on.

"And then he drives to his girlfriend Kagura's house and asks her to make him an ID that says he's older than eighteen. She does and then he drives away again, this time to a place called "The Liquor Store." Mom looks at Nii-san and looks at me again, egging me to continue.

"And he goes in and shows the guy at the door his ID card and the guy lets him in. Then Nii-san comes out with lots of beer and vodka and drinks them on the way back to the truck. He gets all weird and drives away, singing '99 bottles of beer on the wall'."

"Really?" Mom glares at Nii-san and tells me to continue.

"Then a big rig is on the left lane and Nii-san swerves and hits the rig, totaling the truck. He drives away again, this time going faster and he was sweating real bad. When we got home, he threw the keys at me and left to tell Dad about the truck. Dad storms in and starts to yell at me, telling me that he couldn't believe that I had totaled the truck."

"Really?" Mom stands up and walks to me.

"Well, it's true! Nii-san will just say the opposite and tell you that _I _had demolished the truck." Mom grabs Nii-san's ear and pulls his face close to hers. She sniffs and grabs his ear.

"I _knew _I smelt beer and vodka in this house! You are in big trouble Sesshomaru! Do you hear me?!" Sesshomaru groans and sends me a death glare. I watch until Mom leaves the room. I look around and walk into the kitchen.

"Where is it?" I look and see the keys to Mom's car.

"Well, she didn't say anything about me not driving, so why not?" I walk out of the kitchen and leave the house. I jump into the old car and start it up.

Hehe, Nii-san knows that I could drive. That's why Dad probably thought that I did total his truck. Well, he should've trusted his instincts, or I wouldn't have gotten Nii-san to drink the beer and vodka.

I'm such a weirdo.

* * *

Hai, the ending _sucks. _We know. But it was all we could think of and when you drink too much Pepsi and Coke, it gets to you. Again, arigatou to demonalchemist5 for the siblings and DreamerAngel16 for the "accident."

The members of Itachi vs Renji

Cookie, Leicia, Tanner


End file.
